


Implanted

by xyadrin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyadrin/pseuds/xyadrin
Summary: Baekhyun is dying....and he doesn't have much time.Park Chanyeol a young researcher currently focusing in cognitive psychology, offers to give him a chance to erase all the regrets and bad times in his life by changing his memories -replacing them with new ones.Except there's one problem....Chanyeol...this stranger......is becoming a part of his life and memories because of this.





	1. Decision

Have you ever known what it’s like to die?

 

I have....

 

If only 

 

I could’ve told him how I felt

 

Would I have died peacefully?

 

Maybe....

 

 

Maybe.

 

 

************

 

Snow fell from the skies

Descending from the heavens in the purest of forms. Soon they would reach the end of their fall, hitting the cold asphalt and melt away. Baekhyun smiled at the scene, ignoring the murmurs behind him. He had gotten used to it. Everyone talking behind his back, scared of hurting him. A small smirk spread across his lips; he wasn’t scared. He was cold though... his hand reached to the back of his gown. It had opened up; revealing his back, letting the air hit him. “Don’t you guys have anything warmer?” He turned around. 

They all became silent. The small beeping of the machine indicating that he was breathing normally. Baekhyun laughed awkwardly and scratched his head “It’s okay, I’m fine with this one” he laid back on his bed staring at the white ceiling. 

Unlike most hospital rooms his wasn’t spacious, or private. Baekhyun shared with three other people. He had never talked to them though. He tried one time, but got ignored or shushed. He stared down at the IV inserted into his right wrist. If he squeezed his palm tight enough, a small amount of blood would be pushed in rather than water. 

One of the nurses cleared her throat walking closer to him. 

“I’m sorry to bother you Mr. Byun but we need to start making... arrangements” her voice stalled at the last word. Baekhyun sighed, nodding slowly, “Arrangements for my death you mean?” He laughed sounding slightly crazy. He looked out the window again smiling at the snow. If he could, he would go out one more day and experience it. 

Baekhyun stood up, gripping the IV stand and pulling it with him. 

“Let’s go” the two nurses nodded at him, walking him out of the room. For him this was all a dream, he couldn’t feel anything. The realization hadn’t settled in. They walked down the hallways, making their way towards the doctor’s office. The office he had visited just yesterday when he was given the news.

The news that he was going to die.

He only had maybe a month left from what they were telling him, maybe more if he accepted the harsh chemical treatments. The ones that turned him into a walking corpse. He wouldn’t be able to laugh or crack jokes. Either way he was going to die that was for sure, the treatments just slowed down the process. Baekhyun grinned bitterly as he stepped inside the beige colored office. 

Family portraits were hung around the small room complimented by every degree the doctor had earned.

“Baekhyun please have a seat,” Doctor Lee motioned to the black leather chair beside his desk, the end of it extending so he could lay on it. 

“Aye... It’s not like I can’t sit normally” Baekhyun pulled the rough wooden chair in front of his desk. “Always the same aren’t you?”

“I try to be.” Baekhyun replied giving the old man a small smirk. Doctor Lee laughed running his hands through his gray hair slowly. He didn’t know how to start the conversation. Baekhyun could tell. “It’s okay, you don’t need to be afraid of scaring me or hurting my feelings.”

“It’s not that I’m afraid of hurting your feelings, believe it or not this type of conversation is hard for doctors. Especially when the patient has been with you for as long as you have.” Baekhyun laughed rolling his eyes, “Wow doc, if you love me confess already before it’s too late. Careful though; you’re married” The man laughed louder pushing back his thick framed glasses. Slowly his laughter faded, a frown settling in. 

“Will you do the treatments?” The doctor inquired.

Baekhyun shook his head “I’ve decided not to. Either way I’ll die. I want to live my last days happily without stressing over treatments. Even if it’s within the white walls of this boring hospital” 

Doctor Lee sighed, his frown deepening. “Are you sure about this? The insurance your parents left you is more than enough to cover the expenses of the hospital bills and treatments not many patients are able to afford this.” 

Baekhyun shook his head “I told you to donate it all, once I’m dead though… I might need money before that.” Doctor Lee sighed looking at the nurse behind him. 

“Alright... Bring him in.” the nurse nodded leaving the room quietly. “Bring who in?” Baekhyun asked.

“Baekhyun I was asked to give you this option too…in case you decided not to go through with the treatment. How would you like to participate in an experiment?” Doctor Lee offered. 

“Experiment?”

Before Doctor Lee was able to continue, the door opened again. The nurse bowed extending her hand inside the room “Please come in.” she muttered. A man smiled softly at the nurse as he walked in. He was young, probably around his age. He was tall too, very tall. Their eyes met and the man bowed. “Doctor Lee has told me so much about you, I’m so sorry for what’s happening” 

“Yeah....yeah...” Baekhyun muttered turning back to Doctor Lee “What’s going on?” 

“Allow me to explain,” the man said walking towards Doctor Lee’s side of the desk. He carefully set a black plastic binder in front of Baekhyun. “Ah... allow me to introduce myself, I’m Park Chanyeol.” 

“He’s a genius” Doctor Lee muttered proudly as if Chanyeol was his own son. “Graduated early, and now currently leading in the most intricate psychology experiment” Chanyeol smiled shyly, touched by the doctor’s words. Baekhyun couldn’t help but notice the small dimple that showed up. “The... experimenting” Baekhyun muttered trying to get back on track. 

“Right,” Chanyeol leaned over the desk opening the binder “We like to keep it simple. Call it the memory walk. Basically it’s a more complicated and advanced practice of memory implantation” 

Baekhyun looked at the page confused. A lot of medical words and phrases were listed. He didn’t understand some of them. He nodded anyway. “So what does that have to do with me?” 

“Do you know what memory implantation is?” Chanyeol asked him. Baekhyun shook his head slowly, his eyes returning to the page. 

“Memory implantation is a study or a practice so to speak” Doctor Lee spoke “Where researchers or psychologist implant a fake memory into your head. Something that never happened. Tricking your brain into thinking it did. This was developed in the 1990’s. Of course the results weren’t that big. Simple small memories were only accomplished.” Doctor Lee grinned up at Chanyeol “until now” 

Chanyeol nodded taking over “I think I have developed a way to not only change a person’s memory but help them experience it. What’s the strongest part of a memory?”

Baekhyun shrugged, trying to keep up as hard as he could. What did this have to do with him? Weren’t they supposed to be making funeral arrangements?

“The five senses of course” Chanyeol sighed, “smell, sight, hearing, taste and touch. Which is where I come in, my team and I developed a sort of machine that does exactly that. We connect a couple of patches onto your head, and well… to put it simply- “

“-Without all the complicated terms. We use memory implantation and take your mind back to a certain time and let you change any memory you want. With our machine, we help the brain believe it, by manipulating the five senses” Chanyeol finished, his deep voice echoing almost hauntingly across the room. 

Baekhyun looked down at the page. 

There were only two photos. One was of a woman lying down with wires connected to her head, another were two scans of the human brain. Each different in comparison. “What does this have to do with me?” Baekhyun asked quietly. His usual joking mood gone. He knew what was coming; Chanyeol was going to ask him to be his lab rat.

“Well we need to test it out, and Doctor Lee told me about your condition so maybe if you would like to-“

“Like to what?” Baekhyun interrupted standing up quickly; he could feel the breeze hitting the open part of his gown. “Use me? Since I’m dying it’s not a big deal to test this out on me? Because even if something happens I was a dead man walking anyways?”

Chanyeol looked to the side awkwardly, while Doctor Lee tried calming him down quietly. 

“Woooow” Baekhyun laughed incredulously, “You guys are really something you know that? Doctor Lee I thought you had a crush on me what happened?” 

Chanyeol raised an eye, confused, but Baekhyun ignored him. “Never. You got that? I will never do it” Baekhyun stepped back sloppily, as if he was drunk. Grey dots slowly forming in front of him as he felt his body swaying.

 ** _Oh god not again..._** he thought, even through all this he was able to feel embarrassed. 

He was even more embarrassed as he lost balance, the world spinning as he saw Chanyeol run towards him catching his falling body. 

“Never.” Baekhyun was able to get out before everything went dark. 

*******

The sound of the heart monitor beeped as his eyes opened. He was back on his bed, the bed he had grown to love. It moved up, went down. Had a button that called the nurse so he could get whatever he wanted. The life of a king. 

If the king was sick.

“Leave.” Baekhyun muttered weakly. Chanyeol was beside his bed staring out the window Baekhyun always loved to look out of. Chanyeol sighed turning around.

 ** _Is he crazy? Why is he still here? I said, no didn’t I?_** He thought, trying his best to glare at Chanyeol. He couldn’t he was never good at glaring.

Chanyeol sat on the foot of his bed slowly, his eyes focusing on Baekhyun.  “I just came to say I’m sorry.”

“Apology not accepted.”

Chanyeol laughed tilting his head to the side, amused by Baekhyuns response. 

“About what you said that we’re only testing it out on you because you’re dying. It’s not true” Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrowed, “When I heard you were...dying. I started thinking, what would I do if I was in your position? Would I be able to go without any regrets?” 

“Would you?” Baekhyun asked genuinely curious. Something about Chanyeol interested him; he was serious, but smiled a lot. He was young, but smart. it seemed like he had everything. Did he?

“I wouldn’t.” Chanyeol said simply “Not at all. That’s why I wanted to give you this opportunity, a way to change your life in a way that you can leave happily. Without any worries, regrets or any sad times.” 

Baekhyun sighed dramatically, knowing he was making more noise than necessary for a sigh. “yah... will it hurt?” Chanyeol shook his head “No I promise it won’t. You won’t feel a thing”

Baekhyun looked around the room, the other patients had their curtains drawn and lights off. He hadn’t noticed how late it’d gotten. If he did go through with this, what memories would he change? How many would he change? How long would it take? He had so many questions. “The snow...” Baekhyun muttered looking at the window.

“Will I be able to implant a memory of me going out into the snow, for one last time?”

Chanyeol nodded “You’ll be able to even have a snowball fight if you wanted to!” Baekhyun laughed. 

“Yah! Do I look like a kid to you?” Baekhyun asked, whilst chuckling. “No. You’re actually older than me” Chanyeol replied.

'"and you were letting me talk formally to you this entire time?!” Baekhyun’s jaw dropped. 

“Saying yah, is formally now?” Chanyeol shot back.

“It is now. Ah shut up, let me think,” he closed his eyes thinking of his past.  “If you’re scared, there is a way to connect to another person’s brain pattern. So they can experience the memories with you, that way you won’t be alone during this.”

Baekhyun laughed “Are you crazy? Who would do such a thing?”

“Do you have a girlfriend?”

“Nope.”

“Parents?”

“They died two years ago.”

“Anyone?” Baekhyun smiled looking at Chanyeol again. “No one.” Chanyeol coughed awkwardly, Baekhyun could tell he felt bad now for bringing the topic up. “Don’t worry too much Chanyeol-ah, I’m strong I can handle this myself”

“Then would it be okay if I do the memory walk with you?”

“You?” Baekhyun laughed shaking his head “I just met you, why would I let a stranger experience my memories with me”

“I was just offering because I felt bad, you don’t need to attack me either.” 

“Who’s attacking?!” 

Chanyeol stood up grabbing his coat off of the rack beside Baekhyuns bed. “Forget it. Do it alone then”   ** _If looks could kill..._** Baekhyun thought as he watched Chanyeol leave the room. “I will! Yah Park Chanyeol! Watch this dead man succeed by himself!” 

He was already gone, Baekhyun groaned. What had he done? He was really going to do this? He looked out the window, a small snowflake flying towards the glass and sticking to it. Was he brave enough for this? More snowflakes piled up against the window as the storm picked up. 

“That’s right Baekhyun-ah…” Baekhyun spoke to himself quietly “let’s experience the snow one more time. At least let’s do that” 

 


	2. The Good

“Nervous?”

“No” 

He was. Baekhyun gulped quietly as Chanyeol led him down the hall of the hospitals basement. They were alone, Chanyeol had given him the option to bring his regular nurse. Baekhyun decided the less people the better. 

“In here” Chanyeol motioned to the door on their right. Baekhyun watched silently as he took out a small keycard out of his pocket, pressing it against the security pad. “Doctor Lee thought it was best if we use stronger security for this” 

Baekhyun laughed, his chuckle coming out strained. “Leave it to doc to think of everything” 

Chanyeol smiled, opening the door. The room was unnaturally bright. Baekhyun walked in looking at all the different lamps that were circling a small bed in the middle. No... they weren’t lamps. It was surgical lighting, thats why it was so bright. Chanyeol walked over to the computer at the end of the room. “Doctor Lee explained everything right?” 

Baekhyun nodded, walking closer to the bed in the middle “You hypnotize me while connected to your weird machine right?” 

“Sort of” Chanyeol handed him a white hospital gown “don’t worry, this one closes in the back”

Baekhyun grinned thankful for that

“You will be laying on this bed, I will Connect a couple of electrodes on your head, while you're remembering something -each will give you a small shock whenever one of the five senses need to be used. Don’t worry it won’t hurt, it’s only to activate them.” 

Baekhyun nodded changing out of his old gown and into the new one, watching as Chanyeol went to pick up a small tablet. “This will show me your brain patterns, tell me if anything is going wrong-“

“-Baekhyun-ah have you heard of lucid dreaming?”

Baekhyun shook his head walking towards the bed.

“Lucid dreaming is when one can control their dreams, change them to fit their needs. What we will be doing will be a much more advanced form of lucid dream, you will be visiting your memories instead and be able to change them” Chanyeol walked over to Baekhyun, sitting on the bed.

“When you... get put in this place... please remember to think of a specific memory, or else it won’t work. You might also hear loud wind as if you’re on an airport runway, it’s just your subconscious slowly falling into REM sleep. Don’t let that happen. You can’t be asleep, you have to think of the memory”

Baekhyun nodded, sitting beside Chanyeol “so I won’t be asleep?”

Chanyeol shook his head, “no you’ll be awake but your mind won’t be here. It’ll be in whatever memory your thinking of, the body is a vessel. All your thoughts, feelings, emotions all come from here” Chanyeol softly tapped his forehead.

Baekhyun laughed “ya! I thought you were going to be corny and point at my heart” 

“Why would I do that?” Chanyeols eyes widened his head tilting to the side curiously.

“Aye... don’t tell me you don’t know about that” Baekhyun sighed, He didn’t know much about this Chanyeol guy. Something about him seemed off. As if he was hiding something. When he smiled it seemed warm, almost inviting. Yet he seemed to lack in something... Baekhun couldn't tell what though.

"are you ready?"

"no" Baekhyun laughed "but it's not like I have all the time in the world" 

Chanyeol smiled sympatheitcally and stood up, he walked over to the desk. "ok Baekhyun lay down on the bed" 

Baekhyun nodded, slowly following his directions. He looked up at the ceiling, his eyes wincing at all the lights around him. Chanyeol came over, holding a white ping pong ball that had been cut in half. "usually these are used for a different type of studies, most specifically telapthy. We're using them to alter your state of mind, and help you feel like your experiencing the memory all over again. It's ok to close your eyes, even if you don't they will eventually" Chanyeol carefully placed each half over baekhyuns eyes, taping them in the process.

"how weird do I look?" Baekhyun asked, shifting uncomfortably. The tape was annoying, and so were the edges of the plastic. "Very" Chanyeol laughed from far away. Baekhyun listened carefully as Chanyeol walked back to him placing something on his head. "This has the electrodes that will create the slight shock to your brain" 

Baekhyun felt whatever Chanyeol was talking about being placed on his head. It felt almost like a helmet, a wired helmet. Certain parts of his scalp had more pressure as Chanyeol pressed something against it so it would stick better. 

"I must look really crazy now. Is this a joke? are you just going to take a photo of me and upload it?"  
  
"Baekhyun shut up"

 **If only he could see me rolling my eyes...** He thought staring at the white inner dome of the ping pong ball, he was glad it dulled the lighting around him, at least. it did that  "Ok Baekhyun now close your eyes or stare at the white of the ping pong ball and listen to my voice. Make sure to stay calm"

The whirring of the fan above him slowly became louder, as Chanyeol voice became deeper. Baekhyun stared at the empty white in front of him. "I will start sending small shocks to your brain, it won't hurt. If anything you won't feel it." 

Baekhyun didn't reply, continuing to stare at the ping pong ball. "Slowly," Chanyeol muttered "you'll feel yourself falling, but remember not to fall asleep. If you hear the wind blowing wake yourself up"

His eyelids started feeling heavier the more Chanyeol spoke. "Your eyes are closed now aren't they?" He spoke quietly, a lullaby to Baekhyus ears. He was right... Baekhyun didn't realize it but his eyes had closed, why could he still see the white? "Imagine a door in front of you, walk towards it" Baekhyun saw it. He actually saw it, a small wooden door appeared in front of him, he walked towards it feeling his feet move. was he moving? where was he? 

He looked around. 

Chanyeols voice was gone. 

The bed was gone.

Baekhyun looked around the vast emptiness around him, all he saw was white. His legs, he could feel them. "wow..." he muttered extending his hands out, he squeezed his palms feeling the pressure. "Chanyeol?" He called.

nothing.

His voice echoed across the emptiness, how long would the white go?

He wanted to try, Baekhyun was about to run when a small gust of wind suddenly blew past him. _oh no... I must be falling asleep._ Baekhyuns saw the room slowly darken, "shit" he cursed, _think of a memory.... any memory._ Baekhyuns eyebrows furrowed as he brought the first memory he could think of. The room suddenly turned blue. Images slowly appearing before him, He gasped, looking down at the sand he was now standing in. He could feel the warmth of the sun.

"BAEKHYUN"

Baekhyun turned around looking for the voice, he was at his favorite playground. The one he always went to after school when he was a kid. Baekhyun laughed looking around him. He was actually here, 

this was real. 

********

( **Chanyeol pov** )

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyuns still body nervously, he bit down at his lip as he checked his brain waves. Everything seemed normal, was everything ok?

"Baekhyun?"

No answer. He was in his memories now. He couldn't help but feel nervous though, what was going on? Did he think of a bad memory? or was he stuck somewhere? His foot started shaking impatiently. He didn't know when he would wake up. The project hadn't gotten that far. 

"aish!" Chanyeol walked over to the desk, grabbing the second electrode helmet off of the desk. He had initially made it for a close family member, or significant other that Baekhyun or... Patient 0 wanted to share with. It was already connected to Baekhyuns mind. "I know you said you didn't want me to do this" He muttered at Baekhyuns body. "But this is my experiment, and my project"

Quickly he strapped it to his head, tuning on a second moniter to record his own brain wave pattern. He had to do this, he couldn't just _wait._ Chanyeol walked over to Baekhyun, laying on the other side of the bed. He quickly placed a white cloth over his eyes. "Ok Chanyeol concentrate" He clicked the remote in his hand, making sure he felt the shocks. 

"where are you Baekhyun" He muttered. A sudden bright light flashed before his eyes as he felt his body falling, It was getting hotter. He could feel sweat dripping down his neck. 

"why is it so damn hot"

Chanyeol wiped the back of his neck suddenly freezing. He was at a park. Children were yelling and running, Three of the fighting over who got to go down the slide first. Everyone in shorts. 

It was summer.

It must be, He started walking around the playground, the smell of the plastic and dirt filling his nose. How long had it been since he had been to a playground? _NO... you're not at a playground Chanyeol_ he thought to himself, something inside him happy that he himself was being tricked. The senses were working. He could feel, smell everything. His hand stretched out towards the metal monkey bars, "fuck" he muttered pullling it back. It was hot, too hot. The sun beating down on the metal making it a hazard to anyone who touched it. "I did it" He laughed, "I did it"

"Did what?"

Chanyeol turned around to see Baekhyun staring at him curiously. "Baekhyun where are we?" Baekhyun turned and pointed to a small boy. "That's me when I was seven years old. CUTE RIGHT?"

Chanyeols eyes set on a young Byung Baekhyun, singing loudly as he swung back and forth. "and your friends?" 

He was gone.

Baekhyun who had been standing next to him just a second ago, vanished. 

"CHANYEOL-AH!" 

Chanyeol turned his head back to the swingset, Baekhyun was leaning against the poles grinning at himself "he can't see me!" 

He can't? Chanyeol thought walking over to both Baekhyuns. "Why do you want to change this memory? you look like you're having fun" 

Baekhyun nodded agreeing with him, as a woman walked up to Baekhyuns younger self. "Here I bought you ice cream" the woman smiled at the boy, her hands going up to touch his head messing up his hair. "AH MOM!" Seven year old baekhyun complained fixing his hair again.

Mom... That was his mother. Chanyeol looked at present Baekhyun "I said only bad memories only!" 

Baekhyun laughed awkwardly, scratching his head "sorry.... I felt myself falling asleep, and this was the only memory I could think of in such a hurry"

"who are you?" 

Chanyeol looked at the Baekhyun and his mother in shock. "Baekhyun is this boy bothering you?" she turned to look at young Baekhyun.

"me? oh... sorry... I just" Chanyeol backed away awkwardly.

"mom it's ok! I think he probably just wants some ice cream. right?!"

"where's your mom young man?" The woman spoke softly, a small smile spreading around her lips. "my mom..." Chanyeol muttered, why could they see him? Why not older Baekhyun? "Where's your mom? are you lost?" Baekhyuns mom asked again. "I don't know..." Chanyeol muttered feeling confused. Why wasn't she yelling at the strange mid twenties man who was around her son?

"I think they see you... as a kid" Baekhyun muttered shocked at the whole confrontation. 

Chanyeol looked up at him "how is that possible? these are your memories, You didn't know me back then. You wouldn't have these memories of me" 

Baekhyun shrugged looking at his mother adoringly "I don't know... you're the scientist or doctor or whatever... but Chanyeol" he stopped, Baekhyun slowly kneeled by his mother and his younger self. "I missed my mom so much." 

"who are you talking to?" Younger Baekhyun laughed at him, looking at him as if he was crazy. None of this made sense. unless.... 

_shit_

Chanyeol looked around him nervously. "We have to go back"

"what? no why?"

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyuns wrist, pressing it tightly "stop this memory now" Baekhyun took one last glance at his mother before looking back at Chanyeol "how?!" 

"I don't know stop thinking!"

Baekhyun sighed, closing his eyes. "this memory is here because you thought of it, it's what your brain processed now think of the hospital. Of you in the bed, think of what was going on before this" Baekhyun nodded, he closed his eyes "The hospital" he muttered"

The world around the slowly vanished, Chanyeol looked around as he saw everything fading away from them, as if the scene around them had been a curtain. Now slowly being dropped. They were in a white room. It wasn't a room. 

It was emptiness. 

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun concentrating hard. Sharp pain spread across his wrists as Baekhyun dug his fingernails into them. "hospital" he repeated. 

He gasped.

Chanyeol sat up, taking the white cloth off of his eyes. They were in the hospital again. "Baekhyun!" Chanyeol yelled shaking him. Baekhyun groaned, sitting up slowly. Chanyeol ran to the monitors. The brain patterns were normal, heart rate was normal. Everything was normal. He was ok. 

"what happened?" Baekhyun muttered, taking off the ping pong balls off his eyes. "You don't remember?"

"Kind of...I just remember seeing a lot of white, and feeling hot"

Chanyeol sighed, grabbing the small camera from the desk, "sorry Baekhyun I need to document this ok? in case you forget anything" He pressed record walking over to Baekhyun. He didn't know how to start this... He didn't know how Baekhyun would react. "do you have any memories when you were seven?" 

Baekhyun shrugged softly "I remember going to school, playing and misbehaving a lot. Oh right... I remember going to the park with my mom a lot" He smiled at the thought looking down at his hands. "do you remember a specific time when your mom bought you ice cream?" Chanyeol pressed. Hoping the theory he was thinking of wasn't correct. 

"OH!" he snapped his fingers, "one time my mom bought me ice cream and this weird kid with big ears started hanging around us and talking to himself. That was the day my mom told me not to talk to strangers, even ones my age" He laughed shaking his head. "Ya Chanyeol-ah... come to think of it, the kid looked like a younger version of you." He pointed at Chanyeols ears teasingly. 

Chanyeol felt frozen in place. He couldn't move, couldn't react. His mind trying to process what Baekhyun had just said. He watched silently as Baekhyun took off the wiring off of his head, complaining about the size and weight of it. "so are we done here? You really didn't do much, then again I guess that's why you're calling it an experiment" Baekhyun muttered patting Chanyeols shoulders. 

"You...can....leave" Chanyeol forced out. Baekhyun waved his hands in front of Chanyeol, noticing his lack of reaction. "ya... are you ok?" 

Chanyeol slowly shifted his gaze towards Baekhyun "I'm fine. Please leave, we'll do another round tomorrow" 

Baekhyun sighed, standing up. "You know. Memories do seem to fade, sometimes I couldn't remember the sound of my mother laughing correctly, but right now... I can imagine it clearly. As if I just heard it yesterday. Whatever you did, thank you" He grinned. Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun walked out of the room. The heavy door slowly closing, leaving him alone.

"I did it..." He whispered "I changed his memories." Chanyeol looked at the monitors by the desk, feeling a shiver roll down his spine. Something went wrong though... Baekhyun was able to see him as a child, that meant his memories accidentally invited themselves to his. Accidentally showed themselves to him. Accidentally combined with his.

He had to be more careful.... Baekhyuns mom never brought him ice cream.... That part was Chanyeols memory. Chanyeol had bought ice cream when he was younger and given it to some kid who had been crying on the swingset.

but now... everything got confused. 

Now it was Baekhyuns memory.


End file.
